


Love Drunk

by SivirIsASexyBeast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm trash I know, Love drunk I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivirIsASexyBeast/pseuds/SivirIsASexyBeast
Summary: Summary you say? it's filled with sex and more sex, that's a good summary, no? (sorry too much coffee again)





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Another story for my OTP, ever since I started writing I won't stop (guess I stopped because I was working) anyways, I'll still advertise my Tumblr :https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/ come visit and ask something about my OTP or something.  
> anyways Enjoy :D

Angela and Jack laid together in one bed, both embracing and drinking on the warmth of each other as they have missed each, a ridiculous reason of missing each other if had it not been a Medical Conference that Angela had to sit through for three days.

This was the secret comfort that Angela had arranged a few days ago.

~a day ago~

“ _Jack, please hold me, I want you to hold me like you meant it”_ she contemplated as she said that the night before her last day in the medical convention. ‘I feel so foolish’ she said to herself as she listened to the doctor that was talking about the use of Nanotechnology on medicine (which was coincidentally both her thesis and her invention)

But this wasn’t the reason that Angela was here, she was just here because she was invited by the United Nations to speak on behalf of her mastery of all the fields of Medicine.

Angela finished the most boring medical convention that she was required to attend at. She felt that all her energy were wasted by just sitting, discussing and listening to a few doctors. Though Angela had nothing against attending conventions, she was just disappointed because the few days that she spent there were supposed to be an outing with Jack.

The convention finished at 11 in the morning, this was a huge relief as Angela returned to her hotel room and packed her bags, looking at her phone and she saw a text from Jack.

Opening the text message, Angela read “ _You done? I’ll wait in front of the base”_ she laughed as she closed her phone. ‘I think I’ll surprise him when I get back’ she thought to herself as she packed all her stuff in her bags and left the room.

Angela’s travel time from the Convention in Italy back to the HQ in Switzerland went on a smooth 4 hours, she haven’t texted Jack for the whole time and she didn’t know what he will do since she wasn’t answering his texts.

Her transport arrived at exactly 3:30 pm, she was tired but she wanted to surprise Jack, so she casually walked inside the base when she saw him sitting in the base’s reception area with a flower on his hand.

She sat down in front of him, she saw him talking with Reinhardt who was sitting beside him and she overheard their conversation (who wouldn’t? Reinhardt speaks so loud)

Rein: Jack, come, let’s go back to base, you haven’t eaten

Jack: *sighing* Can’t, I promised Angela I’ll wait for her here, you better go back. The recruits needs training.

Rein: *shaking his head* Jack, My boy, Angela’s been gone for just three days. THREE DAYS! *noticing Angela* AH! My friend! Come! Come! Jack’s been waiting for you

Reinhardt bawled into laughter when he saw Jack hug Angela, “Oh Angela! I missed you, I missed you so much” Angela smiled in relief because she felt Jack’s warm embrace, “I missed you too, for like three days” she said as she laughed.

“You look tired” he looked at her straight in her eyes while he cupped her cheeks. “How’s the convention?” he asked as Angela kissed him by the cheek, she replied “Boring” under her breath.

They’re both drinking in on their warmth as Jack whispered “Let’s get you to bed” giving her a dirty look, she nodded and they went inside the base.

Both standing in front of her door, Jack kissed Angela in the lips, her hands fumbled on the keys she’s holding as she struggled on opening the door. His kiss was intense as Angela stopped and said “Jack, let me just open the door”

He laughed and nodded as he helped Angela’s shaky hand on opening the door. Once open, Angela pulled Jack inside and pinned him to the wall while torridly kissing him. Angela moans while their tongues entwine and get a good taste of each other.

Dainty hands deftly undoing the belt of Jack’s pants, while Jack deftly unbuttoned her white business blouse, revealing her black bras, the large blue jacket of Jack fell to the ground, the side holster of Jack fell down as she unbuckled it.

Angela didn’t feel her skirt fall down as she quickly jumped up to Jack and wrapped her legs around him, he carried her by her rump as he walked towards the bed while still exchanging kisses and moans.

Laying her down the bed, Jack took off his black shirt off revealing his scarred body, which made Angela’s mouth water. Angela kissed his chest and traced her tongue up to his nipple while her blonde lover took off his pants.

Climbing the bed, Jack lowered his tracks of kiss down to her navel. This made Angela go crazy, not long after, she felt her panties being pulled off of her, he flattered himself to the sight of Angela’s aroused womanhood.

The smell of sex was permeating the air as Jack drew his mouth to her wet cunt, Jack’s meticulous tongue stroke made Angela come early. This vibrations in her core sent Jack into a frenzy. The smell of her sweet release, the shaky breath, oh this was the perfect time to torture her some more with his thick length.

He was on top of her as he slowly and painfully inserted his length inside her cunt, Jack made sure that Angela felt everything by grinding his hard manhood inside her, this made Angela delightfully cry out his name.

Silence enveloped and only the synchronized moans of the couple filled the dark room. Suggesting that they switch places, Angela went on top while grinding her cunt against his’ this languid motion made Jack leave a love mark on Angela’s side.

Every stroke of their bodies felt dirty, sweat encrusted their bodies and the living testament of their sex was the bed, blankets sloppily thrown to the side, pillows dropped and lay beside the bed.

Their erotic dance ended when both felt the need to release. The urge for orgasm was a strenuous task for both of them due to the pent up sexual needs, giving one last push, Angela stood on her knees while Jack entered her from behind.

His length bathed in the love of her cunt as he thrusted hard and in calculated strokes. Hard enough for Angela to claw Jack’s neck and arm, it left a visible bleeding mark on both his neck and arm as the pain coaxed him to drive faster inside her. With last of her strength, Angela’s screamed in pleasure as she felt a warm liquid fill her insides, short burst of white filled her as she screamed his name one last time, her screams of pleasure died down slowly before collapsing on the bed, panting and laughing with the man she’s with.

Pulling the blankets around them, Jack was the first to ask raising an eyebrow he asked “So, what’s all this about? Love drunk much?” Angela wrapped her arm on Jack’s chest when she said “Three days and two nights without seeing you? That’ll make me crazy enough to do this” she laughed as she shifted her upper body to lie down on top of him.

“So, what’ll we do now?” Jack asked as he embraced her. The question was far too late for Angela was asleep on his arms. “Christ, what did I do to deserve this?” he asked himself as he kissed Angela on the crown of her head, Angela spoke up and said “Shut up and go to sleep” rolling his eyes to the side, Jack tiringly said “Yes, Ma’am”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Love my work? that's fantastic leave a Kudos to show me some love, wanna see more? go subscribe, that'll really help me be inspired, Wanna suggest, ask or request? go to my tumblr which the link will be provided down below  
> https://mistralthestoryteller.tumblr.com/  
> Enjoy reading and have a good read


End file.
